In the Shadow of the Panther
by theoriginalbookthief07
Summary: "You know, if they find out he's here, they'll come for him." "Let them try." With three little words, King T'Challa of Wakanda offered his kingdom as a safe haven for Bucky Barnes, as well as the rogue Avengers. These are some of their adventures inside Wakanda. Set in the ChristyVerse, corresponding with "Tales from the River of Truth." Will likely remain a two-shot for now.
1. Two Princesses

**...So hi. Been a while, hasn't it? Where have I been?**

**Finishing college, getting a job, moving to the other side of the world...**

**But now...now I want to be back with the ChristyVerse. Especially after Infinity War. And certainly once I see Endgame. We need some ChristyVerse damage control. Though I certainly won't be wholesale correcting everything that has gone down in the MCU, I will be adding in my own twists to some things. **

_**IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING THAT IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE CHRISTYVERSE IS, PLEASE READ MY PROFILE OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!**_

**For now, I'm going to start off with some one-shots about Team Cap hiding out in Wakanda after the events of Civil War. This corresponds roughly with Chs 7-14 of "Tales from the River of Truth". When I wrote "Tales..." it was late 2016 and I had no clue about much in regards to Wakanda. I will be going back and fixing a couple things in that story. (After seeing Angela Basset's performance, I felt guilty for saying that T'Challa's mom was dead! Also SHURI!)**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to suggest. This one will just be loose one-shots, probably about 7-10.**

**Anyway, enough talk: on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter One: Two Princesses

Princess Shuri of Wakanda did not believe in ghosts. At least, that was what she told herself, as she stood very still and tried to discern where the quiet, scuffling sounds were coming from.

This was her lab. _Her_ lab. Her sanctuary, where she was not to be disturbed without her knowledge.

Besides, things had been very strange lately. And strange was hardly the best word. _Baba_ was gone, her brother would soon be king, and now there were three broken white boys staying as guests in the palace. Apparently with more to come.

"Hello?" she called out quietly. "Whoever you are, can you please not leave me in suspense? I do not bite…much."

For a moment, the lab was so quiet that Shuri wondered if she had simply imagined the noises. She had almost given up and decided to go back to her work, when a small figure eased out from behind one of the worktables.

"I…I didn't know where the door went to. And I got lost."

Shuri blinked slightly. The figure was a pre-teen girl: blonde, a bit tanned, and very sheepish looking.

"I can go back if you tell me how. I-I didn't mean to come somewhere I'm not allowed."

Shuri slowly shook her head, a bit in shock. "You do not need to leave. But I should know who you are."

"Oh! Um, I'm Christy. Christy Rogers. My dad k-knows King T'Challa and we're staying here for a while…"

Suddenly everything made sense.

"Oh, you are with Captain Rogers and the rest of that entourage." Shuri said, grinning. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Shuri…T'Challa is my brother."

Christy's eyes got very wide. "Y-you're a _princess_? A real princess?"

Shuri laughed. "As opposed to a fake one? Yes, I am real. But I don't wear many dresses. I spend most of my time down here."

"What exactly is this place?"

"My lab." Shuri drew herself up proudly. "My…secret hideout. You like it?"

Christy nodded. "It looks…sciency. Like Uncle Tony's lab." Her face suddenly twisted into a frown. "I dunno when I'm gonna see him again. He and dad had a fight and now they're not talking."

"Tony Stark, you mean?" Shuri asked.

T'Challa had given her and their mother a quick briefing on the situation since the Accords Signing had been attacked. Shuri had covertly followed the billionaire's work for years, anyway.

"Yeah. Everyone in my family is mad at each other. And dad has to break people out of prison now."

Shuri found herself fervently wishing she'd paid better attention to T'Challa's talk, instead of zoning out thinking about her latest prototype.

"Break people out of prison? So, we are harboring criminals?"

"My dad's not a criminal!" Christy's blue eyes got very stormy. "And Sam's not, or Uncle Clint, or Uncle Scott, or Wanda! Or Uncle Bucky! They're all good! They help people and solve problems and beat up bad guys!"

Shuri backed up slightly. "Hey, easy…I didn't mean…"

"We're not…not criminals…" Christy said weakly, not quite able to hide the tears in her eyes. "We aren't…"

Her head slumped and she bit her lip. Shuri frowned and tried to get a better look at the girl.

_She's not that old…ten? Eleven? At that age, Mama and Baba still had me taking lessons. I spent all my time dreaming about new tech. And I certainly never had to worry about anything like this…_

A bit more gently, she replied, "I know you aren't…my brother told me. I'm sorry. I did not mean anything by it." She reached out and awkwardly placed her hand on Christy's shoulder. "…Would you like to see my latest project?"

Christy sniffled a bit. "W-what does it do?"

"It is a new kind of fabric. I might use it for T'Challa, to make a new suit. His current one is so last year."

"Suit…Black Panther suit? Or dress suit?"

Shuri laughed. "For the Black Panther suit. Though he could use some new dress suits as well…fashion was never what he cared about."

She steered Christy over to a small worktable where swatches of fabric were laid out. They were all black and almost mesh looking. Three were labeled "Version 1," "Version 2," and "Version 3," respectively.

"…so, which one is the final one?" Christy asked.

Shuri proudly pointed at "Version 3". "This one. It absorbs any energy used against it, like in a punch or kick, and stores it. It can then release the energy to be used against one's opponent!"

Christy looked in awe. "Can I have a suit made of that, too?"

"…would your _baba_ approve?" Shuri paused and shook her head. "Bast, what am I saying? Since when am I old and responsible?!"

"You're not old! So can I have a fun suit? I-If it isn't too much trouble."

"It's not! I can make you a little one." Shuri measure the girl with her mind's eye. "I should be able to manufacture a bit more of the material. You aren't very big."

Christy rolled her eyes. "Pietro says I'm skinny."

"And who is Pietro?"

"He's my…. you want the weird answer or the truth answer?"

Shuri frowned. "…both, I suppose?"

"Weird answer is he's my cousin. He's with my dad now. But he's not related to me at all. None of my family is, really. I'm adopted."

"Ah, fine. So, you're adopted. That's not weird."

Wakanda was no stranger to adoption. All the tribes had systems in place to foster orphans, and sometimes families who wanted to strengthen ties would foster each other's children for a few years. It was not uncommon to call people "aunt" or "uncle" or "cousin" who had no blood relation to you at all.

Christy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess not. What's weird is that he has superpowers and can run really fast. Like the old Roadrunner cartoons."

Shuri grinned. "I loved those as a child. Baba liked old American cartoons and we used to watch them together."

"They call him 'Quicksilver'. His sister is Wanda. She can move stuff with her mind and read minds and…other stuff. They call her…"

"Scarlet Witch." Shuri finished. Even she had paid enough attention to the news lately to recognize that name. Especially after Lagos.

_Wakandans dead because of a fight in the outside world…everyone was saying it was proof we should stay isolated. Baba didn't think so. And now, he's…_

Christy looked at the floor and scuffed her shoe. "She was really sorry…she wasn't trying to kill people."

Shuri tried to break out of her stupor. "…I suppose not. What was she trying to do?"

"Stop a bad guy called Rumlow. He was a traitor and he worked for HYDRA. They're like Nazis but they wanted to take over the whole world and they had an octopus for a symbol."

"They were fighting him in Lagos, then? And the building exploded because…?"

"Because she accidentally slammed him into it with her mind powers."

"Ah…see, and I thought being the princess of a secret technical wonderland was enough of an interesting life."

Christy giggled. "My life has always been interesting. And Dad does call me princess sometimes. But now it's really interesting. My dad, my uncles, and my cousins are now technically in trouble. And wanted. Your brother was really nice to let us stay here."

"Wakanda…we always do our own thing. We don't really care what the rest of the world is doing."

"So, all the stuff…the vibranium…that's why everything is so fancy?"

Shuri cracked up. "Fancy, yes…we have always been very technologically advanced because of the vibranium. But we knew that other countries would be interested in it, especially…" She glanced at Christy uncomfortably. "European ones. And America, later."

"Oh…like how people had colonies in Africa and did…other stuff. And you didn't want people to come to steal the vibranium. So, you pretend to be poor?"

"Exactly! No one wants anything to do with a poor, third-world country, stuck in the dark ages!" Shuri's tone was very joking.

"But it's so pretty here, and everyone is so nice, and there's lots of interesting things to learn and see and people are dressed all different! It's funny that people think that, but…" she paused, not sure how to phrase her thoughts.

"But it's also not." Shuri finished. "It is not. But we don't let what others think control what we do. We have our own culture and heritage and we keep it strong."

"I want to learn things, while I'm here. Your brother said I could call him _umzala_…"

"Call him cousin?" Shuri smiled. "If you want. He always was such a bleeding heart…"

"A-and…and you?"

Shuri's smile got bigger. "If you want that too."

"I want it! I love having a big family. It means…"

She stopped, quiet, and bit her lip again. Tears once more threatened to break out of her eyes.

"…yes?" Shuri probed, waiting.

This girl clearly had some heavy emotional baggage she was carrying. So did Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers, from what she had seen. And even from the little bit she had caught of Quicksilver—Pietro Maximoff—she could tell he ached inside, too.

"…it means more people to take care of me if something happens to Dad or Uncle Bucky or Sam. It means…I'm not gonna be alone."

She looked so small, standing there, so tiny and fragile, with eyes full of pain. But there was steel behind the pain.

_Not steel…vibranium._

Shuri gently hugged Christy. "No, I don't think you are going to be alone. _Umzala_."

Christy gave a wobbly smile. "T-thank you, princess."

Shuri swatted at her playfully. "Hey, now, what's that for?"

"_Umzala, umzala!_" Christy corrected herself.

"Much better! Besides, I am hardly a very good example of royalty. My brother is much better. That is why he is king and I make all the fun toys in my lab."

As if summoned by the mere mention of himself, both girls heard a voice call down the corridor:

"Christy! Christy, did you come down here? You've got to get back; I promised your _baba_ you would be safe and I have a meeting in fifteen minutes!"

Shuri looked at Christy. Christy looked at Shuri.

"…I'll hide under the table." Christy said.

"I'll distract him." Shuri responded, pointing to a suitable table for hiding under. "Go there."

She called back down the hall as Christy hid. "Brother? What is it?"

T'Challa appeared, dressed appropriately for a council meeting and looking a bit frazzled. "Shuri, have you seen a girl come down here? Blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Shuri tried not to roll her eyes at her brother's tactful description.

_Avoided mentioning skin color at all; you may make a politician yet, brother._

"A little girl?" she queried. "Come down here? Mm…I might have seen her. At some point. Then again, I wasn't really looking clearly…could have been a leopard."

T'Challa's eyes narrowed. "Shuri, please…"

"I'm here, _umzala_!" Christy said, climbing out from under the table.

Shuri sighed. "Come on, I had him all set to get really worked up!"

"But he was worried…"

T'Challa looked instantly relieved at seeing Christy. He hadn't _really _been worried, but he had not wanted to deploy the Dora Milaje to search for the girl. Or face Captain Rogers upon his return from the Raft with the news that he had lost track of his daughter.

"See, little sister, some people care about how other people are worried!"

"I care about you being worried! I care about the funny look you get on your face!"

Rolling his eyes, T'Challa placed his hand on Christy's shoulder. "Do you want to stay here, little one? With my crazy sister?"

Christy nodded eagerly. "Can you tell Uncle Bucky where I am?"

Shuri glanced at her prototype fabrics. She _could_ keep working, but…

"Or, you can introduce me instead." she told the girl. "I want to meet someone that survived cryofreeze."

"Okay! Just don't…ask him about it. He's still not happy that Zemo—the bad guy—messed with his brain."

Shuri glanced at T'Challa. The name sounded vaguely familiar. "Didn't you bring him to the U.N., brother?"

"Yes, I did." T'Challa said. "He is behind bars, as he should be. He is a man too blinded by grief and vengeance to be trusted."

"And when you say he 'messed with his brain'…?"

Christy sighed. "It's kind of a long story." She said.

"Never mind, then." Shuri said quickly. "I have time to hear it later. You are here for how long?"

Christy looked at T'Challa. T'Challa shook his head. "Undecided at this point. Until we have more information. At least a few months."

Shuri smiled, very pleased. "Yes! I have a new test dummy!"

Christy smiled back, a bit uncertain. "I'll help you, if you want! I dunno what we're gonna do all day. I have homeschool on the computer, but I dunno what else to do. I don't know many people here…just you guys."

Shuri's mind was already filling with grand plans. There were many wonders in Wakanda, ripe for exploring, especially with foreigners…

"I can introduce you." she assured Christy. "Now come. Show me this 'Uncle Bucky' of yours. Dr. Okoye was talking to me yesterday about making him a new arm…"

As the two girls walked out of the lab arm-in-arm, T'Challa stood quietly for a moment.

"Bast, what horror have I just unleashed upon my country?" he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come, hopefully. My school ends for the summer at the end of May, so as things wind down, I hope to write more.** **As I said, any ideas, please let me know!**

**I also hope to post a story called "Love is for Children" about Bruce and Natasha in India fairly soon...so stay tuned for that.**

**Thank you to all of you who have favorited, reviewed, and followed my writing even in this interim. It never fails to amaze me how much my probably over-optimistic take on this universe has brought enjoyment to so many. Here's to the ChristyVerse and remember...**

**Reviews are wonderful things!**


	2. Why You Shouldn't Flirt with the Dora

**Hello, back again! Thankfully it didn't take me TOO long to get this out to you all. Again, if anyone has any ideas for things they want to see in this story set, I'm all ears. I have some ideas but am running a bit low. Especially after seeing Endgame and now needing a GAMEplan for how to proceed. That story will be forthcoming, I swear! But all in good time.**

**There's only a couple small language things that aren't translated. "Konele" means "Enough" and "mzungu" is a Swahili word for "white person" I'm using Xhosa for Wakandan but giving that Wakanda doesn't really have much contact with outsiders, it makes sense they would probably just borrow another language's word. "Mzungu" is a pretty neutral word, despite sounding like it could be an insult. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Why You Should Never Flirt with The Dora Milaje

There was no denying it; Wakanda was beautiful.

Beautiful…and boring. At least if you were Pietro Maximoff.

He and Steve had returned from the Raft with Wanda, Sam, Scott, and Clint a few days prior. Wanda was still in shock, which he completely understood. He had basically been waiting on her hand and foot until she kicked him out of her room with orders to "go run off your energy" and a mental caress.

Everyone else had concurred. Christy, his usual partner in crime (despite being half his age), was busy doing schoolwork under Sam's watchful eye. Sam was always the one who ended up making Christy finish her online school, since he was immune to puppy-dog eyes.

Most other people, like Clint, Scott, or Bucky, were still in recovery mode. This left him alone to find his own amusement.

The tricky thing about being a guest was that he had no idea where he was allowed in the palace. So, his exploring to find amusement was a bit hampered by worry that he would be scolded and run out of somewhere for touching some sacred artifact.

Part of him was still in shock that he was in a _palace_. A futuristic palace with tech that he could have never imagined, even after seeing everything HYDRA had and living in buildings designed by Tony Stark.

After wandering aimlessly for what felt like hours, he came across a massive courtyard that reminded him of the training gym at Avengers HQ. About twenty women in red and silver ornamented armor were engaged in a variety of exercises.

Twenty highly attractive women.

Pietro swallowed hard. Back in Sokovia, he had been known as something of a skirt-chaser. Wanda had hated it and had called him out on it several times. He'd been good ever since joining the Avengers almost two years ago, but _surely,_ he was allowed a little fun.

Smirking, he let loose a quiet wolf whistle.

At least, he thought it was quiet.

Two pairs of fighting partners stopped in their tracks and turned to face the sound as one.

"Um…hi?" he tried. "I-I was looking for a place to run some laps…can I do that here? The view is nice."

Four sets of spears were suddenly pointed in his direction.

Pietro had a sinking feeling that this had been a terrible idea.

_Wanda is going to kill me…_

A tall, regal woman with a shiny, bald head and a _wicked-_looking spear glided towards the commotion.

"And what is this?" she called out.

"He was hanging around, General, and distracting us from practice!" one of the women answered.

_General?! O Bože, I'm dead. I'm dead! I'm gonna get kicked out of the country all because I had to be such an idiot!_

The woman looked him over sharply. "You are a guest of King T'Challa, are you not? One of the Avengers."

Pietro gulped. "Y-Yes, ma'am…" he whispered meekly. This woman reminded him of Natasha.

She walked around him like a wolf encircling her prey. "And what do they call you? I have met Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. They both had better manners."

"P-Pietro Maximoff…"

"You were not in Leipzig. His Highness would have mentioned you."

Pietro recovered a bit of his dignity. "I stayed in the United States. I looked after Captain Rogers' daughter, so he could go fight."

It might have been his imagination, but the General's eyes seem to soften the slightest bit.

"General, should we escort him out?"

The General paused for a moment, and then gave a grin that most certainly mirrored Natasha.

"Why did you come down here, boy?"

"Ah…to run? I can run very fast, see…"

"Very well, then." She smiled at the other women. "You see, we are members of the Dora Milaje. The king's personal guard. We have not had new blood to practice with for a while…"

Pietro silently promised never to flirt with girls ever again.

* * *

W'Kabi, proud leader of the Border Tribe, was headed for the training courtyard to find his wife. It was nearing time for lunch and they had made plans to eat together, once Okoye had finished morning training with the Dora.

Upon arriving in the courtyard, he saw a strange sight.

Wakanda was an isolated country. Strangers very rarely made it inside the border; he saw to that. Even less did they make it inside the palace.

Yet the man who was currently being chased by five of the Dora Milaje was certainly not Wakandan.

He knew from T'Challa that there were currently several outsiders residing in the palace. He had met Captain Rogers and found him to be a very polite and conscientious individual. There were two others, as well, besides the little girl.

_That is not Sergeant Barnes. So, it must be the fast one…something Maximoff. What did he do to anger Okoye?_

He spotted Okoye, surveying the scene with a small, proud smirk, and walked over to her.

"My love, what is this?" he asked.

Okoye's smirk grew. "Better to ask _who_, W'Kabi. This is Pietro Maximoff, one of the Avengers. This is also a boy who has learned why you should never make eyes at the Dora Milaje."

W'Kabi's eyebrows shot up. "He dared?"

"He is a boy. Young, most likely bored. He meant no harm. And he has learned his lesson. The girls enjoyed using him for endurance training. He runs quite fast, especially when prompted by spears."

"If you say so, my love…if he is so bored, perhaps he would enjoy taking care of Thandiwe for a day. She does eat a lot. Which produces much…"

Okoye swatted at her husband. "_Konele._ You can ask him if you like. Practice is nearly finished."

* * *

Pietro had never been so hot in all his life. It seemed that Wakanda had a much higher humidity level than New York, or Sokovia.

He had his hands on his knees, panting, aware that the Dora Milaje were all watching him.

Finally, he managed to straighten up.

"_Ej_…Sorry about that. Earlier. My sister is going to slap me later."

One warrior nodded. "So long as you have learned your lesson."

"…could I maybe do this again? Without my life in danger?"

There was a long pause.

"Perhaps."

"He was fun to chase."

"And cute when flustered."

Okoye caught the tail end of the conversation, and she and W'Kabi walked over. "And what is this? You wish for more punishment?"

Pietro gave his most winning, cheeky smile. "It was very good exercise, General."

W'Kabi rolled his eyes. "That smile does not work on her, _mzungu._ Believe me, I have tried. But I have another proposition for you, if you are so bored."

"Yes, sir?"

"How do you feel about taking care of a rhinoceros?"

* * *

"He did _what?_"

"I know! I nearly killed him! I could not believe he would jeopardize our position like that!" Wanda looked across the couch at her newest acquaintance—the princess of Wakanda! —and gave a pleading look. "We know we are only here because your brother is very kind."

Shuri waved her hand. "T'Challa wouldn't kick you out of the country because your brother did something stupid. Besides, I think Okoye likes him now. She treats him like a puppy."

"He is a puppy…" Wanda muttered, half exasperated and half fond. "That is why he gets along so well with Christy."

Shuri laughed. "She's adorable! Like a serious little shadow. She idolizes all of you."

Wanda sighed. "Yes, she does. She is going to want to fight, soon. Steve cannot put her off forever."

"I can make her a suit, like my brother's. A little panther. Maybe lion. She is much lighter."

Wanda laughed, a sound which made Shuri very satisfied.

_These people have been through far too much sorrow lately…it is good to laugh._

"She is a lion cub…a very fierce little thing that also responds well to love and attention."

"And how are you feeling?" Shuri asked, giving Wanda a once-over look that was eerily like T'Challa's.

"I…I sleep well enough. Lots of nightmares. I think they will fade, eventually. Clint likes to check on me at night."

Shuri smiled, a bit sadly. "_Baba _used to check on me, as well. Or tell me to go to sleep, if he thought I was in the lab too late."

"You miss him." Wanda said. "I am so sorry…for Lagos, for what happened in Vienna. For so many things." She twisted a bit of red energy between her fingers, as she always did when she was nervous.

"You did not kill my father. And you did not start a fight in Lagos. There is nothing you need to apologize to me for." Shuri eyed the glowing red energy. "Could I run some tests on that?"

"I…suppose." Wanda shifted nervously. "It would depend on the test."

"Yeah, a bit careful if you please, princess. None of us are exactly fond of being used as lab rats. Been there, done that, wasn't pleasant."

Shuri looked up as Bucky entered the living room area. "Sargent Barnes. I was _not_ suggesting anything I have not attempted on my own brother. Perhaps a weapon to help channel the energy more effectively."

"That would be interesting." Wanda sat forward a bit, as Bucky sat on the edge of the couch. "Thank you." she added, looking back at him. "It's alright."

Bucky softened a little. "If ya say so. But why is everyone here callin' me Sargent? I haven't been a Sargent in over seventy years!"

"Did you ever formally resign?" Shuri asked. Her face was poker-straight but there was a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

"Well…no, not exactly. Bit hard to resign when HYDRA conscripts you against your will."

"Then technically you are still a Sargent." Shuri snapped a salute, sending Wanda into another fit of giggles at Bucky's annoyed face.

"But I... fine." Bucky decided to surrender gracefully.

_Wanda's laughing, that's all that matters. She deserves to be happy._

Shuri watched the two of them with narrowed eyes. Most of the Avengers she had seen had a familiar grace with each other and were used to each other's presence. But these two…

_T'Challa acts like that whenever Nakia laughs. And Nakia is equally as oblivious. Bast, I hope she can come back soon. It's always more fun when she's around. More fun to tease T'Challa, anyway._

Out loud, all she said was, "Are you looking forward to your new arm, _Sargent_?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Yeah…an' no. Lookin' forward to bein' able to walk straight, for sure. But it also means I'm a threat again…I'm a little sick of bein' a threat."

"Panthers are threats, but they also make fierce protectors for their cubs." Shuri replied.

"Is it a Wakandan trait to be able to give sage parables as advice?"

"Is it an American trait to avoid truth with humor?"

"Yes!" Wanda cried. "Yes, it certainly is!"

"Hey!"

"Not just you, Bucky! Tony does it, and Clint, and Natasha—."

"Natasha isn't technically American!"

"She has lived there long enough to be infected."

"Infected! Infected! Why I oughta…"

Shuri, for once, did not try to insert a snappy comment. Instead, she sat very still and watched Bucky and Wanda dissolve into bantering.

_I wonder how long it will take them both to figure it out._

* * *

"What's her name again?" Christy asked, petting the massive rhino gently on the forehead.

"Thandiwe." W'Kabi replied.

"What's it mean?"

"Loved one." W'Kabi patted the animal on her flank. "It was Okoye's idea."

T'Challa snorted. "It was your idea. You were being lovestruck. Saying it was your first child."

"It is! Practice! Besides, rhinos take much care. Is that not right, Pietro?!"

Pietro, who had been put to work hauling dried grass and branches to the feeding trough, simply grunted. "She's cute."

"Cuter than the Dora, hey?"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope." Christy replied, deliberately keeping her eyes on Thandiwe and not on her 'cousin'.

"I'll deal with you later, Christy."

Christy folded her arms. "You'll have to find me first!"

"I'll just put on Disney music and wait for you to sing."

W'Kabi glanced at his old friend and raised an eyebrow. "For centuries, we hide ourselves from the outside world, and _these_ are the ones you choose to let inside?"

"They come without guns and weapons, and with no delusions that they are better than us." T'Challa said simply. "They come looking for peace. What is the point of having a refuge if you cannot share?"

"Your father did not think that. And many of the elders still do not."

T'Challa watched as Christy continued baby-talking to Thandiwe, and Pietro mumbled something about "smartass children".

"No, many of them do not. And my father did not. But I am not my father."

W'Kabi nodded slowly, looking troubled. "I understand your heart, my friend. But if you let these ones stay, then what of others? What of the problems they could bring?"

"Perhaps that is the price we pay."

"But are our people ready to pay it?"

Both men stood in silence for a moment.

Christy tapped on T'Challa's arm. "_Umzala_? Can we go back to the palace? I think Pietro needs a shower."

As Pietro lunged for the smaller girl, who danced out of his reach, T'Challa couldn't help but laugh.

_I don't know if our people are ready to pay the price for allowing others in our borders. But I will pay it for myself as a test run and reap any riches that may come._

_What the future holds, we will see._

* * *

**Reviews are a Lion-Suit for Christy.**


End file.
